The Man in the Blue Coat
by fucking degenerate
Summary: So,wow...wow...
1. Introduction

As the wind blows cold on his cheeks,he stares off into the city he has seen has not been quite fond of,murder being a predominant subject throughout his,I guess,quest,but it doesn't sound like the best of words to use in this situation. He focuses of nothing in particular,looking around the crime ridden city.

"Good riddance."


	2. Sneak Preview

So,I'm working on a psychological horror,blood rich fanfiction involving Gumball,so why not show a Sneak Peek?

It was all darkness,no colours,just like he's looking at air.

 _bounce..._

What?

 _bounce..._

A ball?

 _bounce..._

He looks down.A small red ball greets his shadows,no other colors on the red ball.

Gumball tries to closes his eyes,but he can still see,the white he sees is just black,the ball is blue.

He tries to move,yet he can't even seem to do that.

He can't even breathe,it seems almost like he doesn't need to.

 _Am...Am I dead?_

 **No,you are not.**

He hears a voice,but he can't look at its origin,he can only listen.A man,who was probably the source,walks in front of Gumball.

Suddenly,he hears a fan.

The man begins to open his mouth. It's completely healthy,white teeth and pink gums,but he doesn't have a shadow.

He says something...

5941...

The letter,the program,the lock,what did those numbers mean?

5941,5941,5941,he droned on...

 **5941**

His speech becomes louder,more intense.

 **5941,5941,5941,the voice begins to distort.**

5941,the man begins to glow green,5941

5941,the man becomes green,all of him becomes green,yet no shadows,5941

5941,5941,5941,5941,continuing continuing like an endless horror cycle...

5941,he begins to smile,5941,his teeth show again...

5941,he grows larger,5941,his teeth begin to fall out...

5941,5941,5941,5941,his gums begin to melt,5941,5941,5941,5941

What kind of hell has he gotten himself into?

5941,5941,5941,5941,the fan's noise only grows louder...

5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941,5941, **59415941594159415941594159415941594159415941,** the man begins to speak in a much faster tone...

59415941594159415941,he goes over to his head,59415941594159415941,he begins to bite, **594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941594159415941...**

 _come play with me,llabmuG..._

 **1495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495,** he bites into Gumball's head...his voice reverses...

 **1495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495,rekcuf,won uoy evas nac natas neve toN!OOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY**

 **149514951495,only getting worse,he starts to scream like a child's cry amplified and reversed.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,his voice begins to grow deeper from that...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY,what Gumball imagines as feeling fluctuates,going from pain to pleasure every second except for every other second,where it turns slimy.**

 **PLEASE WOULD YOU SAVE ME fROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE DEVIL AND THE SPELL HE HAS ON MY LIFE?HE KILLED MY FAMILY AND MY DOG,IF I WAS DDDDEEAD DD IT WOULDN'T MAMAMMTMMTTERRR.**

 **His speech becomes malformed,he starts breathing in when he talks,his voice starts to crackle.**

 **1495149514951495149514951495,Gumball begins to gag,but he can't ever impending feeling of almost vomiting and yet nothing coming out to soothe it becomes too hard to bear when it becomes increased ten fold every second,14951495149514951495**

 **149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495149514951495,the man shrieks in pain,and it stops.** Gumball falls to the floor,suspended for a quick second.

"Thank you for participating in the experiment".A man brings out his hand.

Gumball slaps it and walks out of the room,just barely though,he hardly had feeling there.

This story gets malformed by formatting the more I try to publish it...jesus fanfiction fix this please


	3. Chapter 1:Another Cloudy Day

I FIGURED IT OUT. THE WORDS ARE AUTOMATICALLY DELETED IF THERE ISN'T A SPACE IN BETWEEN THE PERIODS. FANFICTION NEEDS TO FIX THIS.

* * *

The streets are lined with golden poles,yet they are not made of such. Some have no golden light,as if some body had taken it away. As if God himself took the light and used it for other such purposes.

"Crap,it's night."

As if his day couldn't get worse,what with the constant bickering,the large amount of schoolwork,only to be topped by an equally,if not,larger pile,of homework. It's no help that his grades are failing to meet his parent's expectations. What would Nicole say,had she still been alive? How would Anais feel to know that their brother grew up,not to become somewhat of a force of good,and instead grew to be a slacker,hardly working on his tests and assignments? Had the door and seatbelt not failed,had Darwin witnessed his brother become a lowlife in both an academic and social life? Those three brought joy to his life,like the candle in his cave. And Richard,had he not have pulled the trigger,what would he imagine seeing his son,the shining golden egg,his only living offspring in the family,crushed and destroyed by the modern education system? It wasn't much better given the awkwardness of having to share a house with Penny,his crush,quickly after he struggled to get back on his feet,and to support the house,the one piece of property left from the Watterson line,using the limited work and money he could accomplish and manage to succeed in achieving. His life was like if a family of 5 was to be hit by a car,only for the teenage boy,still struggling with depression,as the only survivor. Not a family member survived that year,and,as of now,he is just barely starting to come to terms with the incidents.

Several times,Penny and her father barely had enough time to convince Gumball not to jump,not to shoot,and not to cut off all of his fingers,hoping for the best that he bled out and died. He knew how insignificant,how low,how bad his life had become that he was willing to give up a life that he had selfishly been given for over 17 years.

As if that wasn't enough,he has gone to begging. Despite his giving of a home from the Fitzgeralds,he hopes for the best and still wishes a rich man were to enter Elmore and pass him even a $100 bill in a bounceback into society from where he lived off of. Holding a cup,waiting for people to come to his side with tattered clothing. He even tried using his pet in an attempt to bribe people for more. It had worked,and would have gotten him back up and running had it not been for the local law enforcement and a group of animal rights activists taking the pet away and selling it for a profit. They thought he didn't know,but he passed by Elmore Pet Store,he saw his pet,he saw it smiling at what used to be his owner,now on sale for $200. He knew that's how they got pets,especially the cute ones. They got them by any means possible. Begging wasn't going to help when a man in a blue coat appears and throws your pet on the ground to get it to listen,to get it to follow. Crying wasn't going to help with a woman pushing you back,telling you to step off. You can hope for the best,watch a crowd build up,but when that man that stole your dog has a taser on him,that's just an accident waiting to happen,everyone knows it,and everybody can do jack to stop it. The money he got before his pet was taken away would be enough to afford him at least 2 meals at the Joyful Burger,had he been able to keep it from the forces of the other homeless,rain,and wind. But,Penny was at least hopeful for him.

As the lights turned on,it became apparent that it was around the time when people rode in late,when curfews took affect,when people working 7 to 10 would be arriving from their same old job just to keep the lights on. And their Netflix subscription,and their Adobe Flash subscription,and some binge food. Plenty to go around,not going to those who need it the most. As the lights turned on,it became apparent as well that he was late. Very much so.

He started to run,keeping speed,as he passed by the usual garden gnome and less common pink yard flamingo. There was no way Penny's dad could accept him even a minute off of curfew. He ran,trying his best to avoid wet tiles of concrete. As he approached the door and grabbed his keys,he saw that he wasn't home.

Thank god,he lives another day without a scolding. And with the day he's been through,he's just happy for some peace.

Gumball dropped his bag and goes up to his room. As he walks up,he notices a painting he hasn't really seen before. He's been at Penny's house for over a year now,but he just noticed the painting. He walks up to his room and falls onto his bed. The soft comfort of the memory foam mattress makes him fall into a small daze. He begins to wander. His mind begins to enter almost a trance. He is on the border of pure peaceful ectsacy. He looks outside. Rain is pouring outside. Isn't he glad he made it out unaffected. The sound of rain acts like a white noise. Gumball starts to appreciate the gifts Penny's father bestowed towards Gumball,even with the lack of respect from either parties. He laid down in his bed. He sighed,feeling great,and full of warmth under the coves. Rain is one of Gumball's favorite weather occurrences. The feeling of being under the covers while it's raining has been a joyful occasion for this cat for quite a while. Although rain is starting to run low,what with the drought going on in Elmore and Greater Bereno due to lack of regulations on water,he still enjoys the thought of running outside and catching the rain in his mouth,like he used to when he was little.

The droplets went down the clear window,dropping down on its eventual meetup with the ground,one of nature's most common reunions. Outside is the sight of several more buildings,all of which have the lights off,except for the occasional night owl,or what he could only assume as another day of missionary. He looks off into the sky,completely greyed out by the influx of clouds. He dazes off,only to lose to his tired state,as he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 2:A Letter from Mr Fitzgerald

Sunlight is filtered through the blinds on the window. Light shines onto the bed,creating a nice effect. The birds outside are very much so awake,singing their song as they flutter through the sky. Morning has arrived,and Gumball has just woken up.

Gumball gets up from his bed. On his desk is a small letter,and a note. The paper has a small almost bulge in it,giving it a notable appearance,signaling that an object is inside of it. Gumball looks over to the note. It read:

"Gumball,I have something for you to do. I put in enough trust in you to take this package to Greater Bereno. I hope for the best,and hope you make it to the address listed below. You may take 3,but only 3,other people with you. This must be delivered by Next Thursday.

10923 Aldanecia Dr. Greater Bereno CA"

The note was scribbled,the words kind of mismatched and written very quickly,almost rushed. He was in a hurry. This wasn't a good sign.

"I can take three people,huh? Well,I only have to take it Next Thursday,might as well find who I should take,"Gumball thought to himself. He knew how much time he had. He just needed to convince three people to come along. Say he went alone. Bereno alone is a scary city,let alone Greater Bereno. He would die before he left the East side of town. Gumball looked over around the campus. People were in large study circles. At least,that's what they called them. Call them anything else,and the principle would take the circle down before you could take your words back. He looked over and saw a familiar bunch of people,walking outside the lunchroom. Those three were Penny,Teri,and Carrie. They were Gumball's greatest friends. They would provide mental support,especially for that busy year. He knew that they would agree. Gumball joined in,slipping by the conversations.

"So,I'm heading over to Greater Bereno. I have to deliver something. Would you guys join me?"

Already,everyone was speechless. Only because of how absolutely dangerous Greater Bereno is. The city is overridden with crime,and especially murder. Rape was the only crime that was head to head with murder in the city for amount of occurrences.

"Can't you just deliver it?" Teri said,very much so afraid of what might happen.

"Gumball,I'm your friend,so I'll agree,but I need you to understand,if I die,you're going down with me." Carrie told him. Gumball paid no real attention about how she can literally take him down with her if she dies. He gulps a bit,but not anything else.

Overall,the group agrees. They are leaving,there is no arguing against that. All of them were afraid of the possible consequences of going into Bereno county. Death,rape,theft,all possible. And with the sketchiness of the note,he isn't that confident that other powers will interrupt their goal. "Remember,bring a lot. We will be needing bottled water and plenty of other goods. Make sure to have your phone-" Carrie cut him off,saying,"Calm down. We need a place to meet up if we truly are going to do this. " "That's exactly why I prepared a room for us to stay,Room 32 of the Ajerdan Hotel. It's got reasonable service,"said Gumball,"we leave on Friday,okay?"

Everybody nodded in agreement.

As soon as he got out of class,rain began pouring outside. It was a great thing he brought an umbrella this time,wasn't it? He started sprinting to get home. He was sure to not slip and fall,after all,that'd be a horrible event and would delay their mission,wouldn't it? As he ran across the semi-busy area of Elmore,he saw Penny,out with her bag over her head. "She didn't watch the news today,did she,"Gumball thought to himself as he saw he soaking wet from the rain. He also found out in the process how hard it is to hide his pelvis with his bag as he ran,due to the inevitable occurring. Penny spotted Gumball trying to hide it from her. He saw Penny blush a slight bit. "Crap,did she see,"Gumball said,blushing as well in the process. He stopped in front of Penny.

"So,a bit wet,huh,"Gumball said in an almost sarcastic tone. "Yeah... could I maybe join you? We do live in the same house,"Penny said,giving a kind of embarrassed tone in her voice,a very distinct audible difference in the way she spoke,very unsubtle. Gumball waved his umbrella over her head,covering it in the process. Rain poured onto where the umbrella wasn't at,notably,Gumball's right side. "Oh,should I move in?" Penny said,as she moved in a bit closer towards Gumball. Gumball nodded at her.

Gumball and Penny made it out of the rain,and onto the porch. "Two days in a row,"Gumball said to Penny,sighing a while after. "Yeah,sucks,huh?" Penny responded. Gumball,as soon as they made it under the roof,closed his umbrella,and let the water fall off of the umbrella. "Get ready,pack your stuff,we're going to be leaving tomorrow in the morning to check out at the hotel,"Gumball said to Penny,as he ran up the stairs to pack his items in. He was bringing along bottled water,canned food,changes of clothes,and the letter. There was more than enough room for him to store other items,such as potatoe chips. He put his phone in his pocket,and plugged his earphones in. He was going to listen to his travel playlist as he drove to Bereno.

After packing,Gumball put his bag nearby Penny's,which was right next to the door. He grabbed his alarm clock and began putting in a time for an alarm. "5:00 AM,seems about right." He moved the clock back onto his desk. The calming sound of the natural white noise,and the visible appearance of grey clouds in the sky,caused him to enter a type of daze. He felt it every time it rained. He'd have to force himself to sleep,which was uncomfortable. He liked it whenever rain fell. It was so much easier to fall asleep. The rain fell off of the roof,and fell on the grass,making it a beautiful green,with some ugly tan spots around it. He began to fall from his drift into sleep,and began to lay his head on the soft pillow. He then closed his eyes,as his daze turned to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3:The Address

It was another sunny day,light shined in through the windows,but it wasn't like any other day. This was the first day in the apartment,the first day in Greater Bereno,the first day away from Elmore.

Light was shining bright,coming from the bright yellow sun. It was filtered from the blinds,all in bright streaks. It was quite the good day. Gumball woke up,springing up,jumping almost,from a horrible dream. It was very hard to wake up,especially from how cold the room was. He got up,and splashed his face with water. "Today,"he said,"we find this person."

Each person had their own room,Gumball,Teri,Carrie,they were all individual. Gumball had to knock on the door to get them to come with. He decided to bring Penny today,to keep by his side,and to,most importantly,keep both of them alive. That is,well,if they could.

Gumball went up to the room. "Room 42",he laughed a bit to himself. He knocked on the door,pat,pat,pat,not too much to disturb the neighbors,but just enough that Penny could hear.

"Oh,Gumball! Hold up,let me grab my stuff,"Penny said to Gumball. She wasn't too excited for this trip,after all,who would be nice in this haven of criminals? But,she was doing this for Gumball,and she didn't really have too much to do at home. She was honest about this to herself. She grabbed her purse,and her phone,and her makeup kit. She headed out to the door,and turned the handle. There stood Gumball,just in a type of,well,she couldn't explain it. It was very...cool. She smiled,looking into his eyes.

Gumball,seeing Penny,this simple girl,fine,alright,not doing too much about her beauty,and yet,not completely forgetting about it,he...he couldn't describe it. It was just,simple connection. Just,simplicity. She was,okay. She smiled at him,and so,he smiled back.

Gumball made their way across the hallway,passing by early birds on their trip to breakfast. It wasn't too many people,but you could tell that people were ready for some coffee. Penny had opened the door,and let Gumball through first. "Oh,thank you,"Gumball responded. Outside was an old Yetevne,good and still working fine. The car was worn out,torn a bit on the side,but otherwise,it worked great. He got in the car and started the engine. In it was a new radio,set with VM installed. It was fairly recent,and they had it replaced just a while ago. The engine roared loudly,creating a tough,very vintage-sounding,noise. It was quite nice to hear,especially since they'd be traveling a lot.

The road was very filled. People were going from one place,left and right,and yet,there was hardly any traffic. The city just,kind of,moved. They passed by several buildings,a lot of them being local companies. There was quite an awkward silence for quite a while. Nobody spoke for a good 2 minutes. Then,Gumball broke the silence.

"So,what do you want for breakfast,"Gumball asked Penny.

"Um...Kandries!"

"Oh!Kandries!I haven't been there in years!"

"They have these absolutely delicious pancakes,all lined up-"

"And the soda..."

They drifted into a long conversation,as they drove past at least 2 Kandries before stopping at one on Lou'ue Lane. The building was quite new,studded with shining gold,well,let's be honest,gold colored metal,tops. It was very grand,and was very inviting. Gumball got out of the car,as did Penny. They opened the doors,to the nice inside. In the air was the smell of syrup. Sweet syrup,and roasting pancakes.

The building was mostly empty,say for two or three customers. They sat down on the rough leather seats. It was torn a bit,which is to be expected in a popular restaurant like this. They had continued their conversation from earlier,as they were waiting for the food to arrive.

"So,I was at this party a long time ago with some friends,"Gumball started,"and we were drinking some water when all you could see in the background was the sight of delicious pancakes. I hadn't known what they were,I didn't wear glasses then,I didn't think I needed them to be fair,and I dug in. I only found out recently that it wasn't Kandries pancakes,but instead a local area called Kacey's that-"

"Excuse me,sir,"a voice greeted them,"here are your pancakes."

"Oh,thank you! I was just-"

The man,the server,saw the package. He looked for a while,and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a gun. A large heavy pistol,and shot it. It passed right by Penny's head,barely hitting her. This man,he was not the server they saw earlier. This man,wasn't a man.

This man,was...well...Penny could see straight through him. It was an android. A robot,whatever you called them. She looked at his neck,etched in,the letters AG. She pulled the gun out of his hand.

"What the hell?"

"Duck! Just duck!"

She shot a few rounds into his head. Bits of metal and sparks flew out of the hole.

"AG,but why AG?"

"Who's AG?"

"AG is an organization that produces androids to use in industry. Didn't think they'd give them to Net."

"What is Net?What is going on?"

"We need to go,now!No time to explain,now move!"

Penny took Gumball's hand,pulling it out of the store. They got into the car,Penny putting full speed on the car,bursting out of the area as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 4:Tick

Now we gettin' FUCKED UP!

There she sat. Alone,at least,from what she could see. She had blood rolling off of her face,a dark red. All pouring from her head. It had been for about 3 hours. She couldn't stop it. She didn't even have anything to cover it up. Having nothing to stop it,it would continue to flow and flow without hesitation. How she was still alive,she couldn't even consider.

"Am I...",she spoke to herself...

"...an immortal?"

Blood continued to roll down her face,some getting into her eye. She swallowed some of it. She lust for blood. It was like gold,delicious,amazing gold. And she had an unlimited supply,of course she was going to cut open her face just to get it! She wouldn't stop doing it,and she wouldn't get help either. She used a chemical to prevent the blood from stopping,and it worked. "Bliss" she called it. But that wasn't why her head was pouring blood.

Tick...

"Huh? Again? I need to-ABSOLUTELY-find out what the cause is! Now! No time to waste! Something,something-in my head-head...right? Right?"

Tick...

It happened again,at a tempo of 120. She was sure of this...

Tick...

Again! It continued like a clock,endless,forever approaching,inevitable,happening every half a second.

She couldn't bear it. She couldn't have it continue. She needed to look at her head,if she found its cause,maybe she could stop it. The only solution was...

...to take another's life. She did it every time she started ticking. It was unbearable alone to have ticking,but it also gave a horrible headache with every single beat,every single tick,every single bump,getting worse every single time!

She didn't feel horrible about taking the life of a person. She told this to her doctor,but they thought she was crazy! That can't be right,she wasn't insane,she was just a bit sick,you see! She was absolutely okay! Never better in fact!

She couldn't take the ticking anymore! She needed to take another life,otherwise,she'd die! This was absolute,absolute,unmistakable. She fainted the last time she didn't do anything! She had to,otherwise,nothing would be right!

This was unbearable! This wasn't just a normal tick,easily fixable with the death of a field mouse,no,this was big! She'd need to kill more than one person! Otherwise,she'd kill herself from the impatience of her mind! Her heart skipped every time a tick came!

She remembered...the festival...

Hundreds of people at one place at the same time...

Perfect...the Ferris wheel would be easy fix for this!


	7. Chapter 5:Android

"Finally...away from them...",she said,in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Who's the Net? What's going on?"

"Now,Gumball,I have no idea what kind of shit you have in that package,but the Net is after it. And if the Net is after it,boy,that can't be good at all."

"Back this up,who the hell is the Net?"

"Shut up!",Penny yelled,"calm down! Let me think!"

She sighed. "The Net is an organization created by the government to prevent a nuclear apocolypse from occuring. Looks like whatever fucked up piece of shit you have in the pack pissed off the Net."

"Fucked up piece of shit? What kind of language is that?"

"English,you idiot! Now,we need to get rid of that,and fast! Otherwise,the Net would be after our tails until they left us in a garbage bag down the valley!"

She stepped on the gas,speeding down,going far over the speed limit.

"Slow down! Jesus! We're not in that big of a rush!"

"Look behind you,you fucking idiot!"

Gumball looked behind him. A helicopter. Flying right above them.

"A helicopter? What the hell?"

"Remember,the Net's connected to the government,they can get these weapons."

"Where's all of the people? The cars? Where is everyone?"

"The Net can close entire cities if they wanted to,don't question their power."

The car sped down the highway. Right above them was the helicopter,hovering over at a good enough speed to chase after them. The helicopter was military grade,an incredibly strong helicopter,frankly,it looked impossible to take down.

"Here!Shoot it out!" Penny yelled to Gumball,passing to him a large rocket launcher.

"What?"

"Shoot it out!"

Gumball took his best aim,and pointed it towards the helicopter. Quickly after hitting,the rocket destroyed the enormous tank of a helicopter.

"That was the single most impressive thing I have ever done in my life!" Gumball yelled in delight. The car was steering far outside of the city,into the local wood area.

"Where are we?"

"Fallae Woods. We need a safe pit-stop after all."

Penny hopped out of the car,bringing along with her a small fold-able chair. She grabbed a large bag out of the bag,setting up temporary camp. Gumball grabbed one of the other chairs,bringing it over to hers.

"What are you grabbing?"

"Oh,just some firewood. You can't camp without it,"Penny chuckled to herself a bit. Gumball laughed a little in response.

The two looked down at the stack of wood,Penny trying her hardest to start the fire. Gumball decided to go grab something to eat,as a snack of sorts,so he went back over to the car.

"Where's the food?"Gumball yelled over at Penny

"Should be in the front!"Penny yelled back.

There sitting down at the front was a large leather bag,filled with an assortment of goods. Gumball grabbed the bag,and walked back over to the wood.

"How are you prepared for all of this?"

"Oh,the second you said Greater Bereno,I kinda went overboard with expectations,"she laughed a bit to herself. "Oh,"she quickly interrupted herself to the appearance of smoke coming from the wood.

"Blow it! Blow it! Get it going!"Gumball yelled over to Penny.

"Your words are just that when you're not blowing! Hurry!"Penny motioned Gumball to the stack she had at hand.


End file.
